Deadly Sick
by IhugNico
Summary: Iggy falls dangerously sick for no reason. And no one can figure out what's wrong with him. Bad at summaries. Better than sounds!DISCONTINUED Adopted by Starlight Keeper
1. Chapter 1

**_I just got bored..._**

* * *

><p>Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, and Max were al sitting at the table patiently. Waiting for Iggy to get up to cook breakfast.<p>

Max tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, someone groaned from around the corner. Iggy appeared rubbing his eyes. He was staggering slightly.

"Hi, Iggy!" Angel squeaked. She ran over and latched onto his waist.

_Good girl! _Max thought, that ought a wake him up!

Iggy yelped and blinked, "Hey, Angel." He muttered weakly, "Can you let go? You're kinda hurting me."

Angel looked confused but she let go and sat back down by Max. "I wasn't hugging him very hard." She said innocently.

Iggy sat down in the remaining chair and his eyes closed. He put his head back and put one hand over his stomach. Seeming to fall asleep.

"Hello? Iggy?" Max said.

Iggy didn't seem to hear. Max got up and shook his shoulder, "Iggy!" she yelled.

Iggy's eyes flew open, looking as if Max had just jarred his spine.  
>"What?" he said.<p>

"You're supposed to cook breakfast. Remember?" Max said.

Iggy yawned, "Yeah, yeah, ok, right." He got up and limped over to the kitchen.

Max sat back down. Angel pulled on her sleeve. Max leaned down, "What is it, sweetie?" she asked.

"He doesn't feel good." Angel muttered.

Max blinked. She hoped Iggy wasn't sick. She didn't want a sick person making breakfast. Oh, and then there was the concept of Iggy may be sick. Almost forgot.

Max sighed, "I'll talk to him after breakfast." She said to Angel.

Angel nodded. She let go of Max's sleeve just as Iggy sat the food down on the table. He sat down, folded his arms on the table, and put his head in them.

"Iggy…" Gazzy said, "Are you ok?'

Iggy looked up at him. He suddenly began to shudder violently. "I-I don't…"

Then he collapsed on the floor.

Nudge gasped and everyone else stared. Total trotted over to Iggy and sniffed his chest, "He smells funny." Total announced.

Max went over and put her head on Iggy's chest. She exhaled with relief when she heard him breathe.  
>Nudge came up next to her, "Max, w-what's wrong with him?"<p>

Max shook her head, "Somehow, I don't know how. But Iggy's sick. Very sick."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! No flames plz<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Not much to say here._**

* * *

><p>They finally managed to move Iggy onto the couch. Max placed a cool cloth on his forehead. Iggy's breathing was labored and every once in a while he would cough violently. It was almost painful to watch.<p>

Total came in and licked the back of Iggy's hand. Max tried to shoo him off but Total glared at her stubbornly and laid on Iggy's stomach. He put his head on Iggy's chest. They seemed ok for a while. Then Total stood up to shift and Iggy made a sound somewhere between gasping and wheezing.

Total stared at him. "You're hurting him!" Max exclaimed.

She scooped up Total and Iggy rolled over, clutching his stomach. Total frowned, "Am I really that fat?" he muttered.

"No! He's just really weak." Max explained.

Total opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by a weak groan.

Max looked up to see Iggy rolled over on his side, hugging his stomach and groaning. His eyelids fluttered open. Max put Total down and he walked away grumbling.

Max kneeled down next to Iggy, "How do you feel?"

"Like crap." Iggy murmured, his eyelids dropping, "What happened?"

"You passed out." Max explained.

Iggy groaned, "My stomach hurts…" he muttered.

Then his eyes flew open and he started coughing and gasping. Max backed away from him. Iggy clasped his arms to his stomach and spilled his guts out on the floor. He groaned and flopped down on the couch.

Max blinked, because she could've swore some blood had come out of his mouth. "I'm calling my mom." She said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! No flames plz<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

When came over; Max hugged her and explained what had happened. Iggy was still asleep on the couch. went over to him and frowned, "Does he have his own bedroom?"

Max nodded.

"I'll have to move him there."

Max nodded again. gently shook Iggy's shoulder, "Get up for a second, dear. I jus need to move you to your bedroom."

"I dun wanna get up." Iggy muttered.

sighed and put Iggy's arm around her neck. She put her own arm under his to grab his opposite shoulder. Max did the same with his other arm.

They carried Iggy between them and set him down on his bed. Iggy moaned and curled up in a ball.

looked at Max. She understood and left the room.

* * *

><p>When had finished, she hadn't come up with anything. The only thing she hadn't done was a blood test. But she would probably come back and do that.<p>

"What's wrong with me?" Iggy murmured.

sighed, "I don't know." She admitted.

Iggy sighed and put one arm over his stomach. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

blinked. She wanted to tell him no, but couldn't really lie to him , "I don't know." She repeated.

Iggy exhaled and closed his eyes.  
>walked out of the room, heart aching.<p>

When she got to the living room, all five bird kids were waiting anxiously for a result.

Max was first to see her, "Well?" she asked.

shook her head, "I don't know. I've never seen anything like this. I'm going to come back tomorrow for a blood test. I might get a result from that." She explained.

They all hung their head.

"Why Iggy?" Gazzy muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! No flames plz<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**In this chapter. We find out what's wrong with Iggy. CUE TWILIGHT ZONE MUSIC!**_

* * *

><p>The next day, after Dr. Martinez had returned then left. Angel knocked on the door to Iggy's room. There was a weak moan from inside.<p>

"Can I come in?" Angel called.

"Yes." Iggy's voice was barely audible.

Angel walked into the room. Iggy was laying on his side with the blanket covering his legs. Angel went over and put her stuffed bear down by Iggy. She lifted his wrist and put his hand on it to let him know it was there.

Iggy skimmed his fingers along it, "What's this?" He asked.

"Celeste." Angel said.

Iggy smiled, she must of really cared to give him Celeste.

"You'd really give this to me?" he asked.

Angel nodded then stopped and said, "Yes."

Iggy grinned and clutched the bear to his chest. Angel climbed up on the bed next to him and folded her legs.

"I never would've imagined it would end like this." Iggy said, mostly to himself. "I always expected to die a heroic death. One I'd be remembered for. Not to die laying in bed."  
>Angel stared at him, horrified. "You're not going to die! I won't let you!" She hugged him gently, resting her head on his chest.<p>

Iggy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. He felt around for her hand and grasped it as tight as he could. But he was barely squeezing it. "Ok, I'll tell you what. I won't die without your permission. K?"

"Ok!" Angel said.

Iggy let his head drop back on the pillow. His breathing slowed till he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Dr. Martinez had informed them it would be a week until she got the results from the blood test.<p>

During that time, Iggy's condition only worsened. He tried to eat but couldn't hold anything down. So he only got thinner as the days went on.

Finally, the long anticipated day came. Dr. Martinez knocked on the door. Max answered it. As soon as Dr. Martinez walked into the living room, she was flooded with questions. She finally got the flock to calm down and she sat on the couch.

"You're never going to believe this." She breathed.

"What?" Gazzy said.

"Well, he doesn't have a virus or anything."Dr. Martinez continued.

"Then what does he have?" Nudge piped up.

Dr. Martinez took a breath, "Iggy was poisoned."

"_Poisoned!" _the flock said at once.

Dr. Martinez nodded. "At best, unless we find and antidote. He has three weeks to live."

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUN! You probably weren't expecting that were ya? Also, you gotta love Angel, right? Also, I just realized when I put up the last chapter, it cut out every time I wrote Dr. Martinez. Sorry for that. It's done that to me before. I made sure it didn't in this one.<strong>_

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**In this chapter, we find out who poisoned Iggy.**_

* * *

><p>"Who would wanna poison Iggy?" Max said once Dr. Martinez had left.<p>

Fang shrugged, "Some sick psychopath."

Max took a shaky breath and turned to the flock, "Should we tell him?"

They all shook their heads.

Angel had tears streaming down her cheeks, so did Nudge. Gazzy was trying to keep from crying. Of course, Fang never cried and Max was too busy pacing.

"Ok, let's think. Who was here besides us and my mom the day before Iggy got sick?" Max said.

They thought for a moment. Then Nudge sniffed and held up her hand, "There was that girl we chased off." She suggested.

Fang frowned at her, "But she didn't come in."

Max rubbed her chin. She paced for a moment more then snapped her fingers, "That's it! We chased her off before we went in! Before dinner! Iggy was alone. He must of left the window open or something, and the girl snuck in and put poison in his food!"

"So, now we know who did it. But how do we help Iggy?" Fang said.

"We find the girl, and convince her to give us the antidote. And by convince, I mean beat the crap out of her." Max said.  
>Gazzy spoke up, "But, Max, he has three weeks. We don't even know the girl's first name. How are we gonna find her in three weeks?"<p>

"I'm still thinking about that!" Max said.

Gazzy hung his head, "He's gonna die."

Max turned on him, "No! He is not!" she snapped.

Gazzy blinked and shrank away from her. Max never snapped at Gazzy, or Angel, or Nudge. Maybe Fang or Iggy, but that was different.

Max took a breath, "I mean. My mom is trying to find an antidote. If we're gonna find it. We have to help."

* * *

><p>Iggy was lying on his back when the two girls burst into the room. Angel and Nudge laid on either side of him and put their arms around him. Iggy looked at them confused.<p>

"We don't want you to die!" Angel said.

Iggy sighed and put his arms on them, "I don't want to either." He said.

Angel choked and buried her face in his flank. Nudge looked up at Iggy. He looked like death. He was as pale as a ghost and had lost too much weight. Iggy exhaled and put his head back. Letting the two girls caress him.

Then he blinked and the oddest thing happened. He thought he felt claws raking his neck.

Iggy gasped and Angel looked up at him, "Iggy?" she said.

"G-get away!" he said, his dull eyes were wide with fear.

Nudge and Angel let go of him. "Iggy, what's wrong?" Nudge asked.

"Y-you! Erasers!" Iggy said scooting away from them.

Nudge and Angel looked at each other, he was obviously delusional.

"We're not Erasers." Angel said.

Iggy didn't respond. He sat up, hugging his knees and rocking. Muttering to himself.

Nudge and Angel got up, "Maybe we should go…" Nudge said.

Just as she said that, Iggy's shoulders went slack and he collapsed on his bed.

Nudge gasped and left to go tell Max.

Angel leaned down and kissed his cheek. She put Celeste on his chest. "I'm sorry, Iggy." She whispered. Then she followed Nudge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Max went upstairs to Iggy's room after Nudge had told her what happened. Iggy was laying on his back with his hands folded over his stomach and his cheek resting on his shoulder.

Max went over and sat on the edge of his bed, "Hey."

Iggy sighed, "Really? I'm on the brink of death here and all you say to me is 'Hey'?"

"What? You want me to go into some long speech?"

"No."

"Well, ok then!"

Iggy gave a weak smile. Max took his hand, "Are you ok? Have you been throwing up anymore?"

Iggy sighed, "I don't think there's anything left in me to throw up."

"Iggy, you have to eat."

"Just so I can cough it back up? No."

Max exhaled, "At lest try to drink something."

"How do you know that will make a difference?" Iggy asked.

Max choked, "You're so stubborn."

She squeezed his hand and Iggy flinched. Max blinked and loosened her grip, "Crap. Iggy, I'm sorry."

"S'okay." He muttered.

Max leaned down to him, "Please try to drink something. Please?"

Iggy sighed, "Fine. Get me a smoothie or something."

Max smiled and kissed his forehead, "Thank you."

She got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Not bad," Iggy said, taking another sip of his drink, "Are you sure you made this?"<p>

"Yep!" Max said.

"And you didn't break anything?" Iggy said suspicously.

"Nope."

"How come I don't believe you?"

Max shrugged then stopped and said, "I'm shrugging, Iggy."

Iggy sighed and reached up to scratch his head, but his arm dropped before he could reach it.

He sighed, "I swear, a kitten could beat me up right now."

"Yes," Max agreed, "Because kittens are so vicous."

"Rawr." Iggy muttered.

Max laughed a little.

* * *

><p>Most of the flock were still crying rivers over Iggy. Nudge and Angel would once and a while sleep with him.<p>

Max and Fang had decided to start searching for the girl. They were flying over the forest. Fang saw a figure below.

He motioned to Max and she nodded, they began to decend.

When they landed, there was no trace of anyone being there. Max shrugged and they took off again.

* * *

><p>The girl crouched in the shadows, with her hands cupped over her mouth and staring at Max in horror.<p>

What was she doing here? She was supposed to be slowly dying. The girl was for sure she had snuck the poison. How was that possible?

Unless, the poison had gone to somebody else...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, don't you guys just love me?<strong>_

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

It had turned out Max was right, Iggy could hold down liquids pretty well. Occasionally he'd cough it back up, but not often.

Max was sitting in the room with Iggy. Iggy sat up and started rubbing his arms, "Is it cold in here?" He asked.

Max frowned, "It feels fine to me."

"Weird." Iggy muttered.  
>Just as he was going to lay back down he started making a weird hiccupping sound. He grasped his throat and his eyes got big. Then he cupped his hands over his mouth and made a retching sound. When he moved his hands, they were covered in blood.<p>

Max gasped, "Iggy…" She whispered hoarsely.

Iggy frowned, "Why is it red? What is it?"

"Blood…" Max said, unable to believe it.

Iggy blinked and groaned. He fell back on his bed.

Max sighed, she needed to find the antidote.

Fast.

* * *

><p>The girl ran back to her master's cave.<br>When she entered, a figure was facing away from her.

"Ma'am." The girl said.

The figure cocked one eye open and turned her head to look at her. "What is it? Did you poison the girl?"

The girl shifted, "Um, that's what I came to tell you about, Raven."

The figure, Raven, turned, "What are you trying to say?"

She stepped into the light, revealing her form. She was mostly human. But had ragged jet back wings and a hawkish face. Her eyes were pure black and beady. Instead of lips, she had a short black beak that, from a distance, looked like lipstick. She had long black hair and the bottom half of a raven. Her bottom half was human in build, but raven in appearance.

The girl shifted and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, "Well, it sort of went to the wrong person." She stammered.

Raven took deep breaths to keep from yelling. "And just who did it go to?"

The girl shook her head, "I don't know."

Raven closed her eyes and reached out her consciousness to the flock's house. She saw a figure laying in bed. When she saw his face, her blood boiled. "The blind one." She said.

The girl stared at her, "What?"

"The blind one was poisoned." Raven growled.

The girl blinked and shrank away from her.

"Are you telling me, you wasted poison on a _blind _kid?" Raven shouted.

The girl was at a loss for words.

"I could of picked him off easily once Max was gone! But no, you had to go waste poison on him! You were supposed to poison the strongest, not the blind kid!" Raven screeched.

"What do we do now?" The girl asked.

Raven turned away from her and wrapped her talons around her perch. "Let him die. The flock will be shaken. My plan could still work. Now leave me or else!"

The girl bowed to her and hurried out of the cave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now who do hate more? Raven or the girl?<strong>_

_**Reveiw!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Max was going up to Iggy's room. Iggy had wanted a milkshake and after an incident that we need not get into, Max had just went down to McDonalds and got one.

Max knocked on the door, "Iggy? It's me. I got your drink."

There was a moan from inside, which was probably all Iggy could muster.

Max opened the door and went in.

Iggy had been getting weaker by the day. He couldn't keep his eyes open for more than five minutes. He was also becoming really shaky.

Max handed Iggy the cup, his hand was shaking so badly Max had to keep her own hand over his to steady. Iggy drank it fairly quick. Max took the cup from him and Iggy laid back down.

Max studied him, he was way too thin. He ribs showed through his shirt. The poison had taken a large toll on him. Max realized he was going to have to stay in bed for another week or so even after she found the antidote. That is, if she found the antidote. But she didn't want to think about that.

Max sighed and got up to leave. Iggy slipped his finger through her belt loop, "Please don't leave." He said.

Max blinked, she hadn't even thought about how lonely Iggy was probably getting.

The only time the flock came up to his room was to give him food. Angel sometimes came up to talk to him. But only sometimes. A few nights ago, there had been a thunderstorm in the middle of the night and Angel had crawled in bed with Iggy.

_Flashback._

_Angel walked upstairs. She opened the door in front of her._

_Iggy didn't stir until Angel laid down on his bed._

_Iggy blinked, he reached out and ran his fingers down her face, "Angel? What's up?" he asked._

_Angel stared at him, "I'm scared." She said._

_"Of?"  
>Just then thunder boomed, Angel yelped and curled up against Iggy's chest.<em>

_"Oh, that." Iggy said._

_Angel whimpered and hugged him. Iggy sighed and put one arm around her, "Hey, it's okay. Nothing's gonna hurt you."_

_But Angel could tell Iggy was actually happy she was there. He was trying to hide it. It would of worked if it wasn't Angel._

_"Go to sleep." Iggy muttered, closing his eyes._

_"Okay." Angel said. _

_She closed her eyes and put her head against his chest._

_Iggy exhaled and was asleep before Angel._

_End of flashback._

The rest of the flock didn't visit him because they couldn't stand seeing him like this. Nudge had visiting him because she couldn't look at him without bawling.

Max had heard him muttering to himself sometimes when she walked by his room. Sometimes he would listen to his iPod just to hear someone else's voice but his own.

Max sighed, "Okay."

Iggy smiled. Max sat down and took Iggy's hand. His hand was extremely cold. Max rubbed it between her own palms to try and warm him up.  
>"I don't wanna die." Iggy muttered, "Not like this."<p>

It took Max a minute to realize he had fallen asleep.

"I don't want you to either." She murmured.

_**Reveiw!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"I just..." Max put her hand on her face.

Fang sighed, "I know, I know."

Max and Fang were sitting up in a tree.

Fang leaned against the trunk and put his foot up on the branch, grabbing his knee.

Max looked up at him, "I mean, he has one week left, and we haven't come close to finding the girl who posioned him. He can barely move, and he's getting worse by the day."

Fang nodded, staring up at the stars ad if he'd find the answer there.

Max stared at the ground, "What would happen if he died?"

Fang thought for a moment, "We would be bawling about it for twenty years and someone would kill themself."

Max nodded solemnly, "When we get home, we... we should all say our good-byes. Just in case."

Fang nodded, "And after the kids are in bed, we can go out looking for the girl."

Max smiled, "Brilliant plan."

* * *

><p>Max called the flock into the living room.<p>

She looked at all of them and sighed, "Look, we all know Iggy is pretty bad off." She began, "And he might not live."

Angel choked back tears.

Max continued, "So, we should prepare for the worst and all say our good-byes."

They all nodded.

Max sighed and looked at all of them, "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

><p>It was decided that Max would go first.<p>

Max went up to Iggy's room. She pulled up a chair beside his bed and just stared at him for a moment. He had started actually hugging Celeste when he fell asleep. He tried to hide it, but the flock already knew.

Finally, Max took a deep breath and said, "Hi."

Iggy moaned, "Hi..." His voice was so soft Max could barely hear it.

Max closed her eyes, "Ig, I want you to understand something. The flock is preparing for the worst. So please don't get upset. There is a chance you'll live."

Iggy sighed.

Max breathed and continued, "I want you to know something, Iggy, you are a sexist pig, ignorant, stubborn, and the worst at putting up with Nudge's babbling. And I love you for that. You may not think you're very important to the flock because you're blind and all. But I don't think I could live without having to describe things to you. You're the most prominent flock member. Everyone notices when you're here, and everyone notices when you're gone. I really don't have much else to say. Good-bye, Iggy. I sure will miss you."

Iggy sniffled and Max got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>Angel stumbled into the room, she sat down in the chair Max had used.<p>

Angel smiled when she saw Iggy holding Celeste.

Angel sighed, "I'm really sorry it had to end like this, Iggy. I know you wanted to die by getting blown up by your own bomb or drowning in melted chocolate. And I'm really sorry it didn't turn out that way. I'm sorry for pretty much everything bad that's happened to you. I'm sorry you were poisoned. I'm sorry you were blinded. I'm sorry your parents didn't love you the way they should've. I'm sorry for everything I may have missed." She paused, "If you die, I promise I'll make sure you're buried with Celeste. If you like."

Iggy smiled, and Angel took that as a yes.

Angel took a shaky breath, "And for what it's worth. I give you permission to die."

* * *

><p>Nudge didn't sit in the chair. She laid next to Iggy, her arms around him, sobbing into the crook of his neck.<p>

She breathed in his scent for what could be the last time. He had an odd scent, a mixture of gunpowder and warm chocolate cake. Nudge liked his smell.

Finally, she peeled herself away from him. "I love you, Iggy. No matter how many times you snap at me for rambling. I forgive you. I forgive you for the time you put that bug in my sandwich. I don't care how much you yell at me or play pranks on me. I love you, forever and always."

* * *

><p>Gazzy blinked back tears as he thought of a speech. "Iggy, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. I can't imagine life without you. We taught each other to build bombs. We're the perfect team. The Gaz-Ig-Team, I call it. Fourteen years isn't enough. And most of that time was spent in a lab of wack-jobs. It isn't fair for you to die. You don't deserve to. You-" Gazzy choked and never finished his speech.<p>

* * *

><p>Fang held his head in his hands and tapped his foot on the floor. Then he sighed, "So it's come down to this." Fang thought for a moment, "You were always like a brother to me, Ig. A brother who would be voted most likely to nuke a country. But could also be nominated for Chef of the Year. If you didn't exsist, Gazzy would know nothing about explosives. You have the oddest taste for blood and gore. You would never be able to lead your own flock, I can tell you that. But..." Fang sighed, "That's all I have to say."<p>

Then, the impossible happened. No one would of thought it possible. Only those who witnessed it would believe it.

A tear, a single tear, traced its way down Fang's cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiw!<strong>_


End file.
